


touch

by LilyEllison



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinda, Matt is a devil, Post-Season/Series 03, Prompt Fill, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyEllison/pseuds/LilyEllison
Summary: Matt isn't going to break the rules.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Comments: 17
Kudos: 24





	touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my fault! This is notawriterjustalurker's fault for putting [the idea](https://notawriterjustalurker.tumblr.com/post/618429451732221952/where-on-a-scale-of-soft-porn-to-filth-do-you) into my head.
> 
> This is quick and dirty — both the subject matter and my execution of it. Apologies for mistakes!

"Oh, fuck," Karen said as Matt walked into the bedroom. He was freshly showered, mostly uninjured and completely nude. His senses tuned in acutely as her body immediately signaled her interest to him. "I have to be up really early," she said, her voice now muffled from under the covers. 

She was shielding her eyes from the very sight of him, apparently. "No touching," she finished sternly.

Matt raised his eyebrows. "Is that the only rule?" he asked when he reached the side of the bed. "No touching?"

"What?" Karen's head poked back up from her cocoon in the blankets.

"Can I talk to you?"

"I guess. If you put some clothes on."

Matt grinned and stepped away to pull on a pair of boxers.

"What did you want to talk about?" Karen asked. He'd been counting on the note of curiosity that rose into her tone.

"I just wanted to tell you how perfect you are when you're like this," Matt said tenderly as he approached the bed again. "You're so warm, and your breath is coming faster, and your scent is changing. You're the definition of desire."

"I'm the definition of sleepy," she countered, but her voice was soft, interested.

Matt stretched out on top of the covers. Karen was still underneath them, so it would be easy to notice any move to touch him.

"You have no idea what it's been like for me, being around you," he murmured. "From the very beginning. That first night you stayed here, you took your shirt off right in front of me."

"I thought you couldn't see me," she protested.

"And I couldn't, but I knew what you were doing. Even without any special senses, I would have known. I think maybe you wanted me to know. I think maybe you wanted to take your clothes off for me. Your heart was beating so fast, Karen."

Her heart was thumping away even now, next to him under the covers. He wet his lips, letting his voice slip lower.

"And in the office? Fuck, Karen, you drove me crazy. I could _inhale_ you, right into my lungs, into my blood. You were always getting those little panties of yours all damp for me. And I knew—I fucking _knew_ heaven was hiding under those sensible skirts you wore."

Karen breathed in sharply.

"But I couldn't touch you."

"Why?" she panted. "I—I wanted you to."

"I know. But I thought it was too dangerous for you to know my secret. So I just dreamed about you, that whole long summer. I knew exactly what it would taste like, to lick the salt from your skin, to slide my tongue between your legs." She shifted under the blankets, her hips moving restlessly. "Every day you tempted me, and I almost gave in."

"You should've—"

"I should've gone upstairs that night, I know. You wanted it so damn bad you were shaking with it." He moved his mouth a little closer to her ear. "I should've given you what you wanted — I could've filled you up and made you scream. You needed that, Karen. You still do. You want me to fuck you right now, don't you?"

She gave him no answer but a desperately shaky breath.

"Tell me the truth."

" _Yes_ ," she groaned.

"Yes, what?"

"I want you inside me. Please, Matt."

He shook his head. "Too bad the rule is no touching," he said. He clenched his hands into fists to stop them from reaching for her. He was rock-hard and throbbing with need himself. "It would feel so good, wouldn't it? There's nothing like sliding into you. Jesus. I think about it all the time. I was thinking about it tonight. How sweet and hot and tight you would feel wrapped around me when I got home. Those moans you make, Karen. They're incredible. I want to hear them right now."

It was an honest desire, not a command, but her hand was already moving between her legs and so she gave him what he asked for, moaning luxuriously until her orgasm hit after just a few sure strokes. He peeled the covers back from her body as she rode out the last scattered sparks.

"What do you think? Do you want to change the rules now?" he purred.

"Yes, you asshole," she said in a blissful-sounding voice. "Touch me."

He smirked and he obeyed.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I have five whole chapters written of an actual (somewhat) serious post-Season 3 story. But I want to finish more before I start trying to post it. :)


End file.
